starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
IMG-099 Mark IV Sentry Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Mark IV Sentry Droid | klasse = Klasse 5 | ontwerp = Imperial Department of Military Research | fabrikant = Imperial Department of Military Research | hoogte = 0,30 meter (diameter) | uitrusting = | taken = Veiligheid, Spionage | prijs = 7.000 Credits (geschatte kostprijs) | affiliatie= Galactic Empire | units = | era = }} De Mark IV Sentry Droid, ook wel IM4 genaamd omwille van de modelnaam, was een kleine, onopvallende Droid die in dienst van het Galactic Empire waakte over de veiligheid en het naleven van de wetten. Bouw & Uitzicht De Mark IV werd gebouwd door het Imperial Department of Military Research. Deze Droid was weinig meer dan een vliegende bol van 30 centimeter die werkte op Repulsorlifts. De Mark IV kon tot 10 meter hoog vliegen en plots versnellen indien nodig. De Mark IV was bovendien een erg lichte Droid. Achteraan had de Droid een roer en onderaan twee vinnen waardoor het kon sturen. Als deze Droids niet vlogen, konden ze niet bewegen. Rusten deden ze enkel wanneer ze werden uitgeschakeld. De Droid kon worden vastgepakt met een handvat. De Mark IV had een gezichtsveld van 360° door sensors aan alle kanten van het framewerk. Dit waren sensoren die elektromagnetisch en infrarood werkten. Ze konden in golflengtes kijken en de Macrobinoculars konden tot op 50 meter een duidelijk beeld vangen. De Mark IV had een ingebouwde Holocam waardoor het beelden kon opslaan als bewijsmateriaal. Taken De Mark IV was niet intimiderend of storend. Ze konden zelfs als lief worden bestempeld. De Mark IV had een kleine gestalte en was een nieuwsgierige Droid. Maar in wezen waren deze modellen gewetenloze spionnen van het Galactic Empire. De IM4’s ontdekten talloze rebellen tijdens de Galactic Civil War aan een ratio dat zelfs de meest doorgedreven Grand Inquisitor niet kon halen. Een Mark IV kopen was onmogelijk aangezien deze alleen werden verkocht aan militaire en burgerlijke instellingen van het Empire. Een aantal IM4’s werd echter gevangen genomen en herbouw om te verkopen op de tweedehandsmarkt. Dit was risicovol aangezien de Droids een signaal uitzonden waardoor hun herkomst kon worden ontdekt. thumb|250px|IM4 op Mos Eisley De Mark IV was niet bepaald een intelligente Droid maar hij was wel loyaal en kon verschillende karaktereigenschappen kweken. Zo kon men hen ook gevaarlijke terreinen laten doorkruisen om zich een beeld te kunnen vormen van de situatie. In hun databanken zat de hele Imperial Legal Code, net als een resem kaarten en plattegronden van de planeet waarop ze actief waren. Stormtroopers gebruikten de Mark IV vaak als lokmiddel om vijandelijke actief uit te lokken. In sommige situaties werden deze Droids uitgerust met zwakke Blasters. Door zijn onafhankelijkheid en nieuwsgierigheid werd de Mark IV al snel gevreesd door de inwoners van het Galactic Empire. Van zodra een Droid iemand in het oog had, kon hij die persoon voor hetzelfde geld bekeuren voor één of ander misdrijf. Uit alle historische gegevens die ze meedroegen, leek het alsof alle Mark IV Droids hadden beslist dat elk misdrijf evenwaardig was en moest worden gerapporteerd. Zo kon men bijvoorbeeld worden omsingeld voor het laten vallen van een papiertje op de grond. Enige vorm van omkoperij was onmogelijk bij een Mark IV. Geschiedenis Onder andere Cornelius Evazan werd door bewijsmateriaal van drie Mark IV units berecht tijdens zijn Denon moordproces alvorens hij ontsnapte. In 0 BBY werden er talloze Mark IV Sentry Droids ingezet om twee verdwenen Droids op te sporen op Tatooine. De Sandtroopers gebruikten deze modellen om hen te assisteren in de zoektocht. Ondanks hun grote aantal, konden de Mark IV Droids R2-D2 en C-3PO niet opsporen. Achter de Schermen *Deze Droids werden in de Special Edition toegevoegd en hun ontwerp dateert van een painting van Ralph McQuarrie Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Special Edition Bron *Sentry Droid in de Databank *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Threats of the Galaxy category:Labor Droids category:Security Droids category:IDoMR category:Imperial Droids